This invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to the golf putters configured to enhance their versatility, and improvement of the end-user's performance. To improve the putter's versatility, the present invention introduces a U-shaped striking plate, allowing an individual using the putter to strike a golf ball with either one of the three available striking surfaces. Further improvements include introduction of a weight system, implementing a multitude of replaceable weight plates, providing means of modifying the weight to the putter to accommodate individual requirements. The assembly also incorporates putter alignment features, designed to help the player improve his/her shot accuracy.